


A Perfect Day

by AHappyPup



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Big Little Ice Bros AU, F/M, Frozen Fever, Gen, Sick Fic, even as a child elsa just wants anna to have the best day, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyPup/pseuds/AHappyPup
Summary: Anna gets to come home for her birthday, and Elsa is determined to have a good time with her big sister. Even if a cold may be imminent.





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual Frozen fic! It's been a while since I've written, but it was really nice to get into the characters heads- especially Little Elsa. For those that don't know, Big/Little Ice Bros is a Frozen modern AU in which Anna is the older sister taking care of Elsa. She works as a flight attendant, and due to her hectic work schedule, Kristoff is in charge of taking care of Elsa a lot. This AU originated from AKA-Post on tumblr. I'm just happily playing in their sandbox. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Crayons and paper lay sprawled across the kitchen table. But in all honesty, Elsa didn’t really care. Tomorrow was Anna’s birthday, and she wanted to make the perfect card for her big sister. She was just coloring in Anna’s hair when Kristoff joined her.

He smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Is that for Anna?” he asked.

Elsa nodded enthusiastically, pointing out different parts of the picture. “There’s me and Anna, and then you and Sven, and a big birthday cake! I want it to be perfect for tomorrow!”

“It is Anna’s birthday tomorrow isn’t it?” Kristoff said slyly. 

Elsa looked up at her brother in shock. “Yes!” she exclaimed. “Did you forget? You're her boy- boy-” Elsa couldn't get the word out, as a cough bubbled up in her chest.

Kristoff turned her, patting her back to alleviate the cough. He shook his head. “I didn't forget. Just teasing you, kiddo.” Concern grew on his face as Elsa continued coughing. “You alright?”

Elsa nodded, wiping at her face. She muttered something in agreement and went back to coloring. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

 

Kristoff found him watching Elsa more closely than usual as the night went on. The coughing fit she had that afternoon was not isolated. By dinnertime it looked as though her nose was running and he swore he heard a sneeze come from her room at some point. 

But anytime he had asked, Elsa had just thwarted it away to something in the environment: dust from the window, reading a sad story, water going down the wrong way. He couldn't do much if she wasn't willing to tell him what was wrong. Instead he settled for having her fall asleep early on the couch and resolving to keep her home from school in the morning if things got worse.

* * *

 

She couldn't be sick. She couldn't be sick. She couldn't be sick. 

Her and Kristoff and Anna were supposed to celebrate Anna’s birthday when she came home tonight. And if Elsa was sick, they wouldn't go out and it would be her fault Anna’s birthday was ruined. She didn't to ruin Anna’s day. She was such a good big sister to Elsa- she deserved a good birthday.

With that in mind, Elsa did her best to appear well. She was careful not to sneeze or rub her nose. She ate everything Kristoff had made for breakfast, even though her throat felt like sandpaper. And with just a little bit of luck, she had escaped from Kristoff’s watchful eye and was allowed to go to school.

Elsa sighed, laying her head on the cold bus window. She felt awful, but she wasn’t about to ruin Anna’s birthday. A shiver ran down her back. Hopefully she would be feeling better by the time school was over.

* * *

 

Elsa’s resolve only lasted an hour and half into the school day. Mr. Wesselton had gotten frustrated with her when she couldn't sit through his math lesson without sneezing every few minutes. He sent her to the nurse, who immediately called Kristoff.

She sat in the backseat of Kristoff’s truck, curled in on herself, desperate to get rid of the chills. But the nagging thought kept running around her brain. She had ruined everything today.

“Why didn't you tell me you felt bad this morning, kiddo? You could have stayed in bed and skip the feeling bad at school bit,” he asked quietly ask they drove.

“Anna’s birthday,” she said with a wet sniffle. The crumpled tissue in her hand wasn't doing much for her runny nose now. 

“What about it, snowflake?” He knew he might be laying it on thick with nicknames, but he also wanted to keep Elsa has relaxed as possible. The poor girl was miserable enough already without her anxious mind telling her she might be in trouble.

“Wanted it to be perfect. But Miss Anderson said I had a fever and had to go home and stay in bed and now Anna won't have a good birthday and it's all my fault!” Tears pricked at her eyes. “I'm sorry! It's all my fault-” Heavy coughs racked through her small body before she could continue apologizing.

Kristoff glanced into the rearview mirror, watching the poor girl cough miserably. “It's okay, kiddo. It's okay. Anna won't be mad at you for having a cold, I promise.”

“But it's her birthday,” Elsa responded, tears falling freely now- only making her runny nose worse. “And now we can't go to dinner and eat fancy and go bowling and it's all my fault!”

Kristoff pulled into the driveway of their house before turning to Elsa. “Snowflake, listen to me. It’s not your fault you got sick. And we can do all those things after you get better, I promise. You haven't ruined anything.” He moved to help unbuckle her. “Why don't we go inside and get you all tucked in to bed?” he asked, moving to carry her.

Elsa nodded sadly. No matter what Kristoff said, she still felt like she had ruined today.

* * *

Kristoff carried Elsa up the stairs. Elsa wanted to say she could walk up by herself, but her body was beginning to feel achy and sore. Maybe bed wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought. He then gave her a kiss and set her down near the bedroom door. “You go get changed alright? I'm going to get you some medicine”

Elsa nodded and headed to the door. She was just thinking about which pajamas she wanted on when-

“Anna!”

Elsa’s eyes lit up. Her big sister was home, perched on the side of Elsa’s bed. She darted as quickly as she could into her arms. “You're home early!”

Anna smiled sadly at her baby sister. “I am. My flight came in early.”

Elsa smiled curling up into her sister’s arms. “I missed you,” she said, sniffling weakly. 

“I missed you too, Elsie.” Anna reached for a tissue on the bedside table, pressing it against Elsa’s nose. She frowned as her hand brushed by Elsa’s forehead. She was burning up. “But I think it’s time for someone to get back into bed. There'll be plenty of time to play after your nap.”

Elsa’s face dropped. She didn't want to go to sleep now. Not with Anna home. She wanted to stay up and be with her sister. Unfortunately, her body seemed to agree making her sneeze several times. 

“Bless you!” Anna handed her another tissue. “Let’s change into some jammies and maybe a story hmm?” Elsa reluctantly agreed, allowing her sister to help her get ready for bed. 

“All snug as a bug in a rug,” Anna teased bundling her sister up in covers, stuffed Baymax in tow. 

Elsa frowned, curling into herself. She felt bad. Anna should be spending this time having fun, not watching her sneeze every five minutes. “I'm sorry, Anna,” she said tears falling again.

“What for, honey?” she asked, pulling the girl closer. 

“I ruined your birthday because I don't feel good and we can't go play outside and I didn't even get to finish your present and-”

“Shhh, shh,” Anna soothed. “You didn't ruin anything. I promise. I got the best gift I could ask for anyway.”

“What's that?” Elsa asked.

“Getting to spend time with you.”


End file.
